Peace Of Heaven, Pieces Of Hell
by BombiAndJemTheJellicleJunkies
Summary: A week has passed since the Jellicle Ball and the Junkyard has been peaceful. Unfortunately, peace never seems to last for long..Rated M 2 be very safe.Heavy Themes,drugs etc.in some parts PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW Sucky Summary,Please really worth lookinga
1. Chapter 1 Mates And Secrets

**Peace Of Heaven, Pieces Of Hell. - A CATS musical fanfic**

**Chapter 1.. Yay?**

We mapped this fanfic at about 2 in the morning, so it's a bit sketchy, but it has some really good bits. The story is sort of inspired by Avenged Sevenfold- A Little Piece Of Heaven, so please read and enjoy.

NOTE- This chapter is pretty much fluff, but we needed to start it to get to the good stuff, so please be patient and keep reading =] PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW.

Please visit our site - w w w . b o m b i a n d j e m t h e j e l l i c l e j u n k i e s . c o m (delete spaces) - it has pretty much everything we know about CATS. Pretty awesome.

AU NOTE- We do not own CATS, all rights to RAW and ALW and everyone else. However, we do own this storyline, and several characters which will turn up and some point. Use any of these, and we will cheerfully beat you to death. =].

**Peace Of Heaven, Pieces Of Hell.**

**Chapter 1- Mates and Secrets.**

It was a week after the Jellicle Ball, and 2 days after Rumpelteazer's much anticipated birthday party. Bombalurina; an eye catching red queen, sauntered across the centre of the main clearing of the junkyard, passing a number of toms sunning themselves on the TSE1, who she would usually stop and er… talk to, but then again, playing hard to get works just as well. Feeling the toms' eyes on her back, or rather, back_side_, she slowly entered Victoria's den, a small-ish cave under a discarded washing machine .

Bombi thought she was stuck up, always thinking herself much too important for the other Jellicles with her elegant dancing ways, but her den happened to contain her best friend, Jemima, and she had questions, and being Bombi, she demanded answers. She breezed through the entrance, passing Victoria sitting on a cushion.

"Hello Victoria, hows life with Quaxo??", she queried, not caring about the answer, "Omigosh Jemmie how are youu!!"

"Rather well thankyou." Victoria replied, rather annoyed that she was no longer the centre of attention after her little 'coming of age' thing with Plato. In her opinion, it was the most beautiful dance ever performed, and she really thought she deserved more of a reaction than she got. And of course, everyone seems to have forgotten her solo for the invitation to the Jellicle Ball. She was still stung that Munkustrap hadn't asked her to do it again next year. Well, he can just miss out.

The petite red tortie and white cat Jemima replied with a grin, while Bombi sat on the blankets beside her. "What's this all about Bomba?"

"Gah, Pounci wants to keep me all to himself nowadays, I had to see someone, and after Tugger, you are my first choice for girl talk and gossip."

Jemima grinned. "I'll take that as a compliment. I know oh so well how much Tugger loves girl talk. By the way, how's it going with you and Pounci?"

"Yeah, how did you even hook up with him?" Victoria sneered, butting her head into the conversation.

"Everything just sort of fell into place after the Jellicle Ball. It wasn't just a hook up like you and Plato, Victoria, I mean, _he_ only wanted one thing that night." Bombi couldn't help adding the barb at the end.

"TUGGER!" The three cats stopped their bickering to listen to Etcetera try her luck with The Rum Tum Tugger.

"The Tugger has arrived." Victoria said dryly.

"Talking about the Ball, did you see Tugger?!? Jennyanydots!!! I mean, come on!! _JENNY_? She's ancient! Way too old for my Tugger!" Bombi cried, exasperated.

While Jemima was cracking up laughing, Victoria snapped, "You seemed to have fun with Pounci. And he's the youngest in the tribe, so you can hardly talk about age differences. I thought you were over Tugger anyway?"

"Yes I did have fun thankyou. Anyway, he started it. As for Tugger, while resisting the wine, you can still _enjoy _the bouquet. But hey, Jem, how did you end up with Tumblebrutus??"

"Well... after the Ball, we just sorta… Clicked. He's really sweet."

"Who cares. Is he any good??"

After a few well deserved slaps, Bombi started again.

"Everyone's like, together now after the ball… Me and Pounce, You and Tumble, _Her_ and Quaxo, Munku and Demeter, Cassandra and Alonzo, Electra and Admetus, Skimble and Jenny (Thank god she didn't last with Tugger!), Jelly and Asparagus Jr., Tanto and Coricopat, well they're just WEIRD, coz aren't they twins? Mungo and Rumple…ahem…. Tugger, Etcy and Plato are the only singles left. Another thing, did you see The _Magical _Mr Mistoffelees' dance? I wonder if the magic helps..?" She tacked on as an afterthought.

"No WAY! Quackies' _mine_ and he'll NEVER leave me for a slut like you!" Victoria screamed.

"How do you know he hasn't already…Maybe you don't know 'Quackie' as well as you thought…" Bombi said with a knowing smile.

At this point however, a soft knock brought them a halt in their argument. Through the entrance, a certain small black tuxedo tom said " Vicki, can I talk to you…please?"

The glaringly white (well, almost) and rather pissed Victoria spun to face him and stalked out in a huff, the little tuxedo tom almost fleeing her wrath…again.

Jemima and Bombi could still hear the conversation as the pair stood outside. Being their curious selves, they stopped to …well, eavesdrop.

Quaxo's shy little voice could be heard. "Victoria, I have something to tell you."

Victoria's substantially louder tone interrupted, paws on hips. "Maybe it's time for you to tell me some of these secrets everyone's talking about."

"So... Hang on... You already know?? So you're not mad?? Can we still be friends?"

"What in heaviside are you on about??"

"Victoria… I think we should see other people. This isn't working. Bombi is the one person who understands." And with that, he turned on his tail and ran across the junkyard, through his pipe out onto the streets.

"HOW COULD YOU BOMBI! MY QUAXO!! YOU… YOU… BITCH!"

"No wait, Vicky, it's not what you think-" But Victoria wasn't listening. She ran from the den, yowling to Heaviside, seeking solace and solitude.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

*GASP!!* What's Wrong With Quaxo!?!?

Also, if your confuzzeled with the Tugger/Jennyanydots pairing, watch Jellicle ball. We got pretty much all of our pairings from there, but the sad thing is, I actually said what Bombi said when I saw Jenny with Tugger… Sorta sad..

Soo.. What do you think? It WILL get alot better, we promise, so we're sorry it's crap now. Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2 Escape

**Peace Of Heaven, Pieces Of Hell. - A CATS musical fanfic**

**Chapter 2... Yay?**

Please visit our site - w w w . b o m b i a n d j e m t h e j e l l i c l e j u n k i e s . c o m (delete spaces) - it has pretty much everything we know about CATS.

AU NOTE- We do not own CATS, all rights to RAW and ALW and everyone else. However, we do own this storyline, and several characters which will turn up and some point. Use any of these, and we will cheerfully beat you to death. =].

**NOTE- CAUTION - Contains HIGH drug references. ( We're such lovely people)**

Though noone is reading this, we decided to upload the next chapter. **IF** there is some silent readers, please review and we will put up the next chapter =]. Reviews make us happy, even if they do flame everything we believe in. PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW.

Sorry this chapters' quite short.

**To ****.- Thank you so much for your reviews, fixed up problems you mentioned, and we apologise if any reader was turned away by our language. We are nice people really XD. SERIOUSLY, read .'s fic, Your Swagger Makes Me awesome fanfic here…**

**Peace Of Heaven, Pieces Of Hell.**

**Chapter 2- Escape.**

____________________________________________________

Victoria needed to escape. To be away from this world. Blinded by tears, she ran to the Maine Coon's den, an overturned canoe in the corner of the main clearing. Luckily he wasn't there, and, after kicking everything around Tugger's den, she finally found his stash, hidden under a collection of tin cans and a sofa cushion. Escape was not far away. She opened the small mouse with her claw, revealing the green leaves inside. Escape. She sniffed in the strong smell of catnip, and ate it, wishing for her escape. She lay back, thinking of nothing. Shapes formed and broke apart in her mind, some recognisable, some abstract smoke. Some were of the cats she loved. When Quaxo's face showed in the blur, she completely emptied the mouse, wanting to be completely separated from her body, from reality. But the shapes did not disappear. She still saw Quaxo in her mind, his face when he ran away. And Bombi. The betraying bitch she thought was her friend. It was all too much. She needed to run. To get away from the junkyard, from her life, from the shapes that surrounded her and invaded her mind, but most of all, from the face of her former lover. She ran from the den, blinded by the shapes now chasing her. She ran from meaning, from sense.

Many hours after, she collapsed at the end of an alley, shivering as the shapes still clouded her mind. She was dimly aware in her mind someone was approaching her. A black tom. She screamed, thinking it was Quaxo, but stopped when she saw the red patches over his body, and realising that this massive tom was a giant compared to the slight black and white tuxedo tom. He chuckled menacingly. "What do we have here?" the tom said, his voice rasping in his throat.

Victoria trembled as something in her mind clicked. Macavity. However, her mind was still too clouded for her to react properly, or even think past that the tom meant trouble.

Macavity chuckled again, dryly and without humour, as he approached the little white queen, barely past kitten hood. He ran a claw across her shoulders, back and chest as he circled her. "What's a pretty little Jellicle like you doing out here all alone…unprotected…and vulnerable. That doesn't sound like my big brother…which leads me to assume…you ran away…now why would you do a thing like that?" he thought aloud, while rubbing his paw up her back. When Victoria didn't answer, her head too clouded with shapes to barely comprehend what he was saying, he hit her in the head. "If you want to stay alive, you'd better learn to answer your master." He continued to beat her, slowly blacking out everything in her mind.

__________________________________________

I love catnip ^-^ Isn't Maccie a creepy jerk? I love my version of Maccie's personality which you dont see until next chapter. For now hes pretty much movie Maccie-slaps-you-with-a-smelly-tuna-fish Maccie. PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW. and while your at it, please visit our site. And buy me a dog. And a violin. And Carl Morgan(*drool* Pouncy) and Johnny Depp now i think of it. AND JOHN PARTRIDGE!

Review and we shall grant you with the next chapter. =]

-Bombii


End file.
